


The Dead Have No Future (The Father is Gone)

by Nyaniko132



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaniko132/pseuds/Nyaniko132
Summary: "What can we do when we're in hell?Can we even mourn for the sinners?Or will the sinners mourn for us?"
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Velvet/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 7





	The Dead Have No Future (The Father is Gone)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yes- it's been a while- and this is my first Hazbin fic, so it'll prolly get longer at some point? Maybe-

It was a day they could never forget, the loss of a lover, a brother, a figure and a “Father”. It was something none of them had wished happened, yet knowing the inevitable, they couldn’t change it. It was the decision made from both him and the false God that had damned them to hell in the first place. As the blonde demoness grieved the loss alongside her lover, his twin brother, she hadn’t notice the cold tears slipping down the red-haired demoness’ cheeks.

She was the one who had just started to see him, just a day ago when they were in the garden, that day he kissed her lips softly and uttered quiet promises even she couldn’t hear, but knew he’d stay true...

What a tragic end to a short-lived love story. The red-haired demoness touched the bed, where her lover had been before he was taken away silently, yet quickly by God. She dug her hand into the sheets as the the two left to comfort each other, giving her some space to herself as she did her own woeful cries, wordlessly begging heaven to let her have more time with him.

.

.

.

They never answered.

* * *

Charlie looked up at the statue of her father, holding onto an upside down cross, how long has it been since that man had disappeared from their lives in the blink of an eye? It hasn't even been a week yet it feels like years have gone by. She reached a hand up and rubbed the tip of her fingers against her eyelids, rubbing them gently as she felt the dried up tears on her cheeks get wiped off.

"Al..." She murmured softly, pressing the rosary against her forehead, quietly praying. Despite the fact that the dark lord was her father, _Lucifer,_ and even then she knew she couldn't take back what heaven and god took away from her. Even if he had gone for good reasons, for _redemption_. It felt more humane, like mortal death in the mundane world. It hurt, but she couldn't do anything, but pray. Pray that he'd be okay, that he wouldn't disappear for good. 

As much as she hoped for a chance to reunite with him again with her lover and sister, she couldn't. As she wasn't in any way holy, she let out a soft sigh at the thoughts that invaded her mind. Not realizing the arms that wrapped around her, hugging her from behind.

"Charlie...it's alright." A low voice said, she looked up, saw her lover above her. His eyes held dark circles, just like hers. Alistair- she reached up, slowly standing as she hugged him back. 

That's right- she wasn't the only one who lost someone she loved. To him, that man was also his brother, family, one of the only ones he had left other than their mother. Blood-relatives. Her sister also lost something when that man disappeared, her heart, her own love as well.

Father Alastor was gone. 


End file.
